Hanzo
Hanzo is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Mastering his skills as a bowman and an assassin, Hanzo Shimada strives to prove himself as a warrior without peer. The Shimada family was established centuries ago, a clan of assassins whose power grew over the years, enabling them to build a vast criminal empire that profited from lucrative trade in arms and illegal substances. As the eldest son of the family's head, Hanzo was bound by duty to succeed his father and rule the Shimada empire. From a young age, he was trained for that responsibility, displaying a natural aptitude for leadership and possessing an innate understanding of strategy and tactics. He also excelled in more practical areas: he was a prodigy in martial arts, swordplay, and bowmanship. Upon the death of his father, the clan elders instructed Hanzo to straighten out his wayward younger brother so that he, too, might help rule the Shimada empire. When his brother refused, Hanzo was forced to kill him. This act broke Hanzo's heart and drove him to reject his father's legacy, ultimately leading him to abandon the clan and all that he had worked so hard to attain. Now, Hanzo travels the world, perfecting his skills as a warrior, attempting to restore his honor and put the ghosts of his past to rest. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Expect Nothing Less (default) *Flow Like Water *From One Thing... ("From one thing, know ten thousand things.") *Hm... *I Do What I Must *Never In Doubt ("The outcome was never in doubt.") *Never Second Best *Remember This Moment *Sake! *Spirit Dragon ("I choose you, Spirit Dragon!") *Step Into the Dojo Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Story Hanzo was born into the Shimada Empire three years before his brother Genji. As the eldest child, he would be the heir to the empire after his father. His family trained him in martial arts, archery, sword fighting, and the Dragonstrike, all of which he became extremely skilled at. Though Hanzo took his position seriously, Genji did not. After their father died, and under instruction from the clan's elders, Hanzo's first action was to convince Genji to take more responsibility in the clan. Genji refused, and Hanzo was forced to kill him. Upon Genji's assumed death, Hanzo left the clan out of sorrow. The Shimada clan was later dismantled by Overwatch. Hanzo wandered the world after leaving, though every year he would return to Hanamura to honor Genji. Many assassins were sent after him during this time. In Dragons, Hanzo returned to Hanamura on the anniversary of his brother's "death," only to find what he believes to be an assassin stalking him. At first, he did not realize who it was, but after a long fight, the assassin revealed himself to be Genji. Genji forgave Hanzo for almost murdering him, and left him again after leaving him some words to ponder. Personality Hanzo constantly aims to prove himself, be it for responsibility or redemption. He heavily preoccupies a code of honor, yet displays arrogance at times. Despite their sibling rivalry, Hanzo really cares about Genji, as proven by the fact that he rejected his own clan when they forced him to kill his brother. Nonetheless, he sometimes misses his home and laments about what could've happened if he'd fulfilled his destiny as the master of the Shimada empire. Although his regards to his family and duty have caused him a lot of trauma, Hanzo has his moments where he shows his own side of humor. He likes to call out that his enemies fall like certain things, depending on the map where the match is held. For example, he states, "My enemies fall like...heh heh heh...destroyed pinatas!" while in Dorado. He enjoys a good bowl of ramen once in a while and, oddly enough, has an interest in riches, as conveyed by when he asks Junkrat about where he hides his treasure. Notes *Hanzo excels at killing enemies at long range with his bow. *Hanzo's Scatter Arrow is best aimed at the floor in front of an enemy, so optimal damage is inflicted. *Use Dragonstrike to clear enemies from an objective. *Hanzo's Dragonstrike can pierce through any wall, so in the hands of a skilled player, it is possible to eliminate enemies without ever exposing yourself to damage and gunfire. *Hanzo works best against turtled or cornered targets. *When using Hanzo's default reticle, it is best to use the middle dot , as it hits more consistantily at short and long range. *Hanzo's Dragonstrike can be deflected by Genji if the arrow is hit before it turns into the Dragons. Trivia *Hanzo's original concept was a cyborg assassin brandishing a bow and arrow. The character had the same mask as Genji; he also carried a neon green, glowing sword. His suit had the style of old samurai armor and there was a shimenawa rope around his waist. Later, the concept was split into the design for Genji and Hanzo.http://www.pcgamer.com/overwatch-story-chris-metzen-interview/#page-3 **The only thing carried over to Hanzo's design was the bow and arrows. Although the concept character's bow followed a cyborg theme - futuristic and robotic - Hanzo's bow became rather simplistic and more traditional. *Hanzo's voice line "From one thing, know ten thousand things" is a direct quote from the famous martial arts text Go Rin No Sho: The Book of Five Rings by Miyamoto Musashi. *Hanzo's quote "All your base are belong to us" is a reference to the famous catchphrase from the 1989 game Zero Wing. *The quote "I choose you, spirit dragon" is a reference to the Pokémon anime; "I choose you" is a quote which the anime's protagonist, Ash Ketchum, is known for. *The quote "Flow like water" is also a reference to The Book of Five Rings; however, it may also be a reference to famous martial artist Bruce Lee. *Hanzo's name could be an allusion to Hattori Hanzō, a famous samurai from Japanese history, who is often portrayed in popular culture as a ninja master. *Hanzo's Rare skins, Azuki, Kinoko, Midori, Sora mean, respectively, 'azuki bean' (a Japanese red bean), 'mushroom' (although 'ki' can be 'yellow'), 'green', and 'sky'. *When equipping Hanzo with the Okami ('wolf' in Japanese) or Lone Wolf skin, some voice lines and action change with his appearance: **The ultimate voice line is changed to "狼よ、我が敵を食らえ" (okami yo, waga teki wo kurae, meaning wolves, consume my enemies), heard by both Hanzo and his enemies. Allies hear "The wolf hunts for its prey!" along with long howling choirs. The dragons change to a pair of wolves. **Sonic Arrows' voice line is changed to "The wolf marks its prey." *In Beta, the Young Hanzo and Young Master skins had distinctly younger voices, but this was changed to his normal voice before the official release. Patch changes }} References Category:Character Category:Hero de:Hanzo es:Hanzo fr:Hanzo it:Hanzo ja:ハンゾー pl:Hanzo pt-br:Hanzo ru:Хандзо zh:半藏